narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dattebayo and Believe It/Archive 1
Dutch How come there's a Dutch version of "believe it" when the anime has never been dubbed in Dutch (at least as far as I know) --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 16:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :I'm gonna go and take a guess saying someone added that without anyone else picking it up or there really is an offical Dutch translation of Naruto. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 16:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, I can't find any information of a Dutch dub on the Internet, nor have I ever seen any indication of it on the telly. I think someone just literally translated "believe it" into Dutch (awkwardly, I must say) and added it without any official source. I wonder how many of those other translations were added that way... --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 17:05, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Amazing what you can find when just browsing down a list. I'm gonna see how many languages Naruto has offically been translated too. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 17:09, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Wow...there is a Dutch Naruto...heres a list it's been translated to: ::::*Japanese ::::*English ::::*German ::::*Sweden ::::*Korean ::::*Dutch ::::*Malay ::::*Norwegian :::This information is taken from the main Naruto page on Wikipedia. Everything else I have no idea where they came from. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 17:18, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Is that the manga or the anime? I know there is a Dutch manga translation (although I wouldn't know how far they translated), but I never heard of a Dutch anime, as I already mentioned. That said, there should also be Spanish and French manga translations. However, as far as I know, the manga doesn't use the catchphrase "believe it" or any of its translations. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:55, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Those are ones for the Manga. ¥ Super Novice Talk 2 Me ¥ 19:57, 6 April 2009 (UTC) the anime is only in japanese, english and spanish. in the swedish manga naruto says typ and liksom wich means like or kinda. I think it's mostly to show that he hasn't a very well-behaved language or to make his speach more unique. (talk) 10:57, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Natta/punkponny Catagorizing is fun 8D How about we try to sort the different translations? I'm mainly thinking about continental sorting, so Asian translations goes under one headline and so on. Another one I just thought of was sorting after language family, but that's just the nerd in me speaking, I think. Unless others think otherwise. Swooshing out, Hakinu talk | 15:22, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Translations I just checked a few of the Dutch manga volumes and couldn't find any phrase that might be used as a translation for "dattebayo." Since there isn't a Dutch Naruto anime, I removed the so-called Dutch translations from the article. I also added the false info template, since I have a feeling almost none of the translations were ever actually used in the official manga and anime translations. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:50, 21 June 2009 (UTC) :I was under the impression that Dattebayo had no translation at all, merely being a word that affirms the previous sentence, sometimes being added on the the last word as -ttebayo. Why, then, is it called a catchphrase? At least in the English dubbing they substituted a phrase of comparative meaning, "Believe it," also an affirmation.{{Kyouken Actual meaning Perhaps it should be noted that while there is no direct translation, the "phrase" is not something that was simply made up for this character (which you see a lot of in anime). It consists of "da" (だ), the standard Japanese copula (plain version of "desu", used for confirmation of something or to relay the proper tense), the predicate "-tteba", made from te (て) and ba (ば) which are used to bring focus to the concept of what you were saying and emphasizing it respectively (the second "t" in english is used merely to siginify the elongation of the preceding vowel, in this case "a", that happens when appending a suffix predicate; this is represented in hiragana as っ, while in romaji the following consonant is doubled), and lastly the predicate "yo" (よ) which is used as a vocative marker to assert something thus serving a similar purpose as an exclamation mark but spoken instead. Hanatash (talk) 23:02, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Protection? Page keeps being vandalised, for example the "Believe It!" quote is randomly changed to an inappropriate word. --speysider (talk) 17:47, January 30, 2012 (UTC)